Pourquoi moi?
by shuhei
Summary: Pourquoi il lui arrivait tout ça ? Tout avait commencé après le meurtre des membres de sa famille. Mais pourquoi lui ?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo courrait dans la neige vers sa maison, sa mère lui avait demandé de faire des courses pour faire son Christmas cake. Elle avait invitée toute la famille pour noël , il avait tellement hâte de voir ses grands parents. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant chez lui , il entra a l'intérieur et alla en direction de la cuisine ou l'attendait sa mère. Il rentra a l'intérieur ,il laissa tomber les sacs de courses qui portait sous le choc. Devant lui s'étendait le corps sans vie de sa mère. Elle avait un poignard planté dans le cœur, il se précipita vers elle et essaya de lui retirer l'arme. Il réussit, le sang aspergea toute la cuisine. Les larmes commençait a couler. Il secouait sa mère comme si elle dormait, d'un sommeil profond. Au bout de quelques instants il lâcha le corps et se dirigea vers le salon ou devait se trouver le reste de sa famille il y trouva la même scène. Les corps avaient des positions impossible a avoir lorsqu'ils vivants il tomba au sol. Il vomit le contenu de son estomac et continua a pleurer silencieusement encore sous le choc de la découverte des corps des membres de sa famille. Il entendit des bruits et des bribes de discussions venant de l'étage. Ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un en particuliers. Il les entendit descendre l'escaliers et marchaient vers le salon. Il se retourna et essaya de se relevait mais retomba mollement parterre. Les hommes étaient devant la porte du salon. Il se dirigeaient vers lui, arrivait a son niveau , il entamèrent une discussions mais Ichigo en n'avait rien a faire il voulait juste partir loin de sa massacre.

"C'est lui que le patron veut comme cadeau?

-Il ressemble beaucoup a la photo. Attends je lui demande son nom. Dis petit tu t'appelles comment?"

Ichigo releva la tète et répondit a l'homme aux cheveux rose :

"Ichigo

-Tu vois c'est lui ichigo kurosaki, huit ans vivant a la clinique kurosaki a karakura.

-Ok, prends le gosse et partons avant que les flics n'arrivent"

Le pinky s'approcha ichigo et le prit dans ses bras ignorant les pleurs de l'enfants. Ils sortirent de la maison et se marchèrent jusqu'a une berline noire. Lorsqu'il furent a l'intérieur et qu'il aient endormit Ichigo a l'aide d'un bonbon somnifère,; il prit son portable et appela son supérieur.

"Tesla, on a le gosse prépare une chambre pour lui et le patron.

-Szayel me donne pas d'ordre ramène le vite a la base le boss a hâte d'avoir son "cadeau".

-Ok, on arrive."


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite de pourquoi moi? avec un peu d'attente

Quelques années plus tard

-Ichigo, dépêche toi. Le client attend !

Un jeune homme sortit d'une chambre, vêtu d'un yukata qui ne cachait pas grand-chose. Il avait le regard fatigué et tremblait. Il s'approcha de l'homme qui venait de l'appeler. Arrivé à son niveau, Ichigo s'arrêta et leva la tête vers lui. Il avait maintenant quatorze ans et sa vie était de pire en pire. Le bleuté le regarda sous toutes les coutures puis lui prit le poignet et le traina de force vers les chambres qui lui avait été attribué pour son travail. Ils se stoppèrent devant la porte, puis Ichigo rentra dans la pièce. Elle était décorée très simplement, au centre, trôné le futon avec autour une armoire et un petit meuble de rangement qui contenait le nécessaire de travail. Une personne l'attendait dans le coin de la pièce. Il était plutôt grand, mince et avait les cheveux argenté. Il se retourna vers l'orangé qui essayait au mieux de se faire discret. Il commença à avançer vers lui en affichant un grand sourire digne d'un psychopathe. Il lui fit un signe pour qu'il ait sur le futon. Le rouquin attendit qu'il daigne lui adressait des paroles. L' argenté patienta quelques minutes avant de lui adresser la parole.

-Dis, gamin, c'est toi qu'il a envoyé pour me distraire ?

-oui.

Il avait murmuré doucement sa réponse. L'argenté s'installa sur le futon avec Ichigo qui baissait la tête en signe de soumission. Ichimaru le fit se mettre à quatre pattes et lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux.

-J'espère qu'il t'a bien préparé avant de ta mettre à mon service pour ce soir. On va bien s'amuser ensemble.

Ichimaru se mit à caresser le torse d'Ichigo, en l'embrassant à certains endroits de son corps où il réagissait le plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida enfin à le pénétrer sans le préparer. Le roux poussa un gémissement de douleur. L' argenté continua ses mouvements dans l'antre d'Ichigo qui ne sortait que rarement des gémissements. Ils ne prennait aucun plaisir à le faire avec lui. L'albinos changea leur position, les jambes de l'orangé était maintenant sur les épaules de Gin permettant un pénétration plus profonde. Le roux poussa un hurlement de douleurs lorsque qu'il le mordit à l'épaule faisant coulait du sang sur le yukata qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine à retirer.

Quelques heures plus tard

Ichigo essaya de se diriger vers sa chambre, son corps était mordu de partout. Son kimono était imprégnait de son sang. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et il était très fatiqué. Il devait être environs cinq heures du matins.

Grimmjow attendait devant sa porte, le boss voulait voir au plus tôt Ichigo. Il était déjâ très en colère contre certains membres de l'organistions qui avait essayé de le trahir en donnant des informations capitales sur ses différends trafic. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit le rouquin arriver tremblant et pleins de sang. Il se dirigea vers lui et lui prit la main pour le forcer à aller se changer en vitesse, le boss n'attendait pas. Il prit un autre kimono et changea Ichigo qui ne réagissait pas. Une fois prêt, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureaux du boss. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois ouvragée, ils toquèrent à la porte. Une voix masculine leurs ordonna d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit grimmjow le poussa à l'intérieur en lui faisant un sourire en coin peu rassurant. Au centre de la pièce, un homme le regardait avec un drole de regard est un petit sourire.

-Approche toi. Viens vers moi.

-oui.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son maître. Depuis son arrivée ici, cet homme lui avait toujours inspiré de la crainte. Même si après la mort de ses parents, aizen lui avait donné une nouvelle maison. Il lui avait toujours insufflé ce sentiment d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec un sourire ou un regard. Et en ce moment, c'était exactement ce sentiment qu'il ressentait.

L'homme attendit que sorte grimmjow avant de se tournait vers ichigo qui frissonnait sur ses jambes. Il n'était pas très couvert, ne portant que son kimono qu'il avait dû enfilé vite. Ichigo regardait ses pieds montrant à aizen sa soumission. Son maître semblait très en colère. D'habitude, il ne lui montrait pas. Pour qu'il soit comme ça, soit un de ses clients ne l'a pas payé pour une de ses prestation, soit un de ses ennemis lui avait dérobé quelques choses qui lui appartenait.

-Ichigo, tu vas bientôt partir dans un autre lieu pour ta protection.

-Ma protection ?

-Oui, ta protection, tu iras dans un de mes appartements protégé de karakura. Tu partiras avec grimmjow et quelques-uns de ses sous-fifres. Tu part demain.

-Bien, maitre.

Aizen le fit se lever et lui ordonna de sortir de son bureau. Grimmjow l'attendait derriere la porte. Ils tournèrent dans différents couloirs et arrivèrent dans la partie du manoir qui était réservée à Aizen et toutes les personnes qu'il recueillait. Dans cette partie du manoir, l'atmosphère était plus rassurante car il savait que personne ou presque ne viendrait le voir ou lui ordonner de faire des choses humiliantes. Sa chambre se trouvait au bout du couloir. Ils l'atteignirent rapidement et entrèrent a l'intérieur vite.

La chambre était peu meublée, il y avait au centre un lit a baldaquins, a droite, se trouvait une immense armoire remplis d'accessoires en tous genres et de ses kimonos et son paravents de couleurs rouge sang pour qu'il puisse se changer tranquillement sans qu'on le regarde. A sa gauche, un immense fauteuil capitonné lui aussi rouge sang trônait dans l'angle. Il y avait aussi relié à la chambre, une immense salle de bains ayant une grande baignoire où deux personnes pouvait rentrer facilement. Les murs eux étaient peint dans un blanc immaculé faisant ressortir le rouge et le noir des meubles. Dans la chambre, aucun livres ou jouets ne trainaient, on ne lui en avait jamais offert ou acheté depuis qu'il était ici.

Grimmjow le poussa dans la pièce et en ressortit, au même moment une jeune femme entra et se précipita sur Ichigo. Elle mesurait environs un mètre soixante-seize et avait sur son visage une marque qi traversait horizontalement son visage et ses cheveux étaient de couleurs vertes qui faisait ressortir sa marque. La jeune femme le regarda sous toutes les coutures, voyant son état elle le traina dans la salle de bains. Elle le déshabilla rapidement et commença à le nettoyer consciencieusement. Elle lui pansa ses blessures doucement et chantonna un air niais qui rassura l'adolescent. Quand elle eut finis de le laver, de le sécher et de la panser, elle l'habilla d'un bas de pyjamas tout simple en coton. Elle l'amena dans sa chambre et le mit au lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration fut plus calme. Il commença à bouger dans son sommeil et puis il s'arreta. Neliel le regarda quelques instants, puis sortit de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, se dressait un homme de grande taille, il se tourna vers elle et lui afficha un sourire sadique.

- Le Boss veut que t'accompagne le gamin demain avec Grimmjow. Ta pas le choix de toute façon. Le départ est à 8 heures. Bonne nuit!

Il repartit et la laissa en plan. elle entra dans la pièce et commença à préparer ses affaires pour pour le lendemain.

-w-w-w-

Le lendemain matin:

Neliel entra dans la chambre d'ichigo. Elle se dirigea vers le lit où dormait l'enfant. Elle allait le réveiller lorsque elle remarqua qu'il murmurait des phrases incompréhensibles. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et son moral en prenait un coup à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait dans cette état même quand il dormait. Elle le secoua doucement. Il se réveilla doucement et se leva de son lit. Il alla comme un automate dans la salle de bain personnelle. Elle l'observa pendant qu'il se préparait. Voilà plusieurs années qu'elle s'occupait de lui, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pratiquement rien de lui. Il était comme tous les autres, un enfant recueillit après qu'un "incident" ait frappé sa famille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ichigo était lavé et habillé. Elle lui prit le poignet et l'amena derrière elle. Il la suivi en trainant les pieds. Son corps lui faisait mal. Le client qu'il avait eu hier soir avait était particulièrement violent allant jusqu'a le mordre jusqu'aux sang, le griffant et le pénétrant sans préparation. Il avait finis son travail tard et son réveille avait été difficile. Des cauchemars avait hantés sa nuit le réveillant toutes les heures. Il savait qu'il allait partir pour une nouvelle résidence pour quelques mois.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger où le déjeuner était servit. Aizen y mangeait déjà ainsi que Grimmjow qui prenait ses ordres. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, il avait toujours était odieux et profitait de chacun de ses changements de lieu pour abusait de lui, et la plupart de ses hommes. Ils servaient de lui comme si il était une poupée gonflable quand ils en avaient envie. Il s'avança vers la longue table et si assit, juste en face d'aizen qui ne le remarqua même pas trop occupé avec son subordonné. Devant lui se trouvait une énorme assiette de pancakes, plus il la regardait, plus il avait de vomir. Il en mangea un et reposa ses couverts sur la table et attendit qu'on l'autorise à sortir de table. Au bout de vingt minutes, son maitre l'autorisa à sortir de table.

une petite review?


End file.
